


Any Way You Slice It

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Что он делал? Он серьезно собирался подойти к незнакомцу и попросить его притвориться парой ради кусочка пирога? Кусочка... бесплатного, сочного, пышного, кремового, клубничного рая?Блять, да, он собирался.





	Any Way You Slice It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Way You Slice It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680097) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



Цукишима не особо ломался, когда его лучший друг, Ямагучи, попросил помочь с переездом в новую квартиру. Это был большой шаг для веснушчатого парня — съехаться со своей девушкой, Ячи Хитокой, с которой они были вместе уже два года. Ямагучи был влюблен в нее по уши столько, сколько Цукишима себя помнил. Они были почти отвратительно очаровательны вместе, но Цукишима старался держать эту мысль при себе.

Оказалось, что они решили устроить переезд в День святого Валентина. Он думал, что это странно… казалось более логичным освободить этот день для свидания. Но, видимо, это был единственный свободный день в их расписаниях. Поэтому они сейчас здесь, тратят то, что могло бы быть романтическим свиданием, на разбирание тяжелых коробок, споря о том, что и где должно стоять.

Не то, чтобы у Цукишимы были какие-то чрезмерно романтические иллюзии относительно Дня святого Валентина. Он прекрасно понимал, что в этот день отношения были скорее целью, чем необходимостью. Но также в этот день была одна очень-очень важная вещь, которую он просто не мог игнорировать.

В его любимой пекарне, Кондитерском Дворце, каждый День святого Валентина и только в День святого Валентина делали кое-что особенное. Это был шедевр. Пышный розовый бисквит со слоем чизкейка, тщательно выровненным по центру, сверху украшенный свежей клубникой и взбитыми сливками, покрытый полосками сладкого клубничного джема.

Цукишима не хотел быть драматичным, но он проживал каждый год _только_ ради кусочка этого торта.

Именно поэтому он сейчас стоял посреди груды коробок на кухне Ямагучи, в ужасе уставившись на свой телефон. Кондитерский Дворец закрывался в семь часов вечера. Было уже полшестого, а Цукишиме еще надо было добираться через весь город и долго идти пешком несколько кварталов. Он никогда так поздно не ездил за пирогом… что если они закончатся?

К счастью, Ямагучи предложил подвезти его.

— Ты правда самый-самый лучший друг, — сказал Цукишима.

— Я немного расстроен тем, что ты признал это, только когда речь зашла о торте, — рассмеялся Ямагучи.

Все прошло без инцидентов. Ямагучи поблагодарил его за помощь, и Цукишима помахал ему рукой на прощание. Как и ожидалось, здесь была длинная очередь. Холод прошелся по его телу, когда он шагал по тротуару, ища конец очереди. Он запустил руки в карманы куртки, чтобы согреть замерзшие пальцы.

Его карманы были пусты, не считая сотового.

Он замедлил шаг, вытащил руки и потянулся, чтобы проверить задние карманы джинсов. Ничего не почувствовав, он застыл на тротуаре.

Быть не может.

Он начал судорожно обшаривать все карманы.

Его кошелек… где его кошелек?!

Он вскинул голову, чтобы приглядеться. Впереди мелькнула машина Ямагучи… и затем она исчезла, повернув за угол.

Цукишиме хотелось плакать.

Его кошелек выпал, когда они двигали мебель? Или уже в машине Ямагучи? Он вообще брал его к Ямагучи? Цукишима не мог вспомнить. Он знал только то, что у него не было возможности купить пирог, который он так страстно желал.

Этого не могло произойти. Он покупал этот пирог каждый год с момента открытия пекарни.

В отчаянии, он посмотрел на витрину. Там, в огромном окне, висела реклама его клубничного наслаждения, дразня его. Примечание в углу обещало бесплатный кусочек для всех пар. Еще одна причина того, почему он был так смехотворно популярен в этот день.

…бесплатный.

Для чего-то бесплатного деньги не нужны!

Едва сформировавшись, его азарт угас. Он издевался сам над собой. У него не было пары, поэтому не было и шанса заполучить этот бесплатный кусочек. Глядя на счастливые пары, совершенно не подозревающие о его беде, он раздраженно пожелал им всего наихудшего.

После этого он почувствовал себя немного жалко.

Но это было абсолютно несправедливо! Он так хотел этот пирог!

Он прищурился, когда увидел девушку, одиноко стоящую в очереди.

…верно. Не все, кто были сегодня в пекарне, пришли с парой. Некоторые пришли сюда, чтобы купить кусочек рая, точно так же, как он.

Может… может кто-то захочет притвориться его парой? Как пекарня сможет узнать об этом?

Он задержал взгляд на этой девушке, и его губы сжались в полоску. Она была довольно далеко… было бы опасно предлагать ей. Люди, стоящие за ней, наверняка услышат и взбесятся от его наглости.

Ощутив прилив сил, он продолжил свой путь к концу очереди. Он никак не мог его найти, пока не свернул за угол. В самом конце три человека только что встали в очередь, и Цукишима не мог поверить своим глазам. Двое парней держались за руки, а третий зависал с ними, смеясь над чем-то.

Третье колесо в самом конце очереди.

Идеально.

Приближаясь, Цукишима почувствовал, как его сердцебиение ускорилось. По его венам растеклась тревога.

Что он делал? Он серьезно собирался подойти к незнакомцу и попросить его притвориться парой ради кусочка пирога? Кусочка… бесплатного, сочного, пышного, кремового, клубничного рая?

Блять, _да_ , он собирался.

Он сократил расстояние между собой и парнями. Первой его заметила пара, выглядя растерянно, вероятно потому, что он подошел сбоку, а не встал в очередь за ними. Их третье колесо повернулось последним и..

Ох.

Он был реально милым.

…

Но это не имело никакого значения! Он _должен_ заполучить пирог!

— Ты один? — выпалил Цукишима. Он не понимал, как неловко это звучало, пока не сказал вслух. Из них четырех он был самым высоким, почему же он вдруг почувствовал, что сжался почти наполовину?

Парни уставились на него с абсолютно разными выражениями лица. Самый низкий спокойно смотрел на него зелеными глазами и казался лишь слегка озадаченными. Он держался за руки с коренастым парнем с огромными золотистыми глазами и невероятно веселой улыбкой на лице.

Третье Колесо, как его называл Цукишима (хотя это было действительно грубовато), по-совиному моргал, и был наиболее озадаченным из них. Конечно, ведь вопрос задали ему.

Повисло болезненное молчание.

— …он _абсолютно_ один, — тот с золотистыми глазами нарушил тишину, его слова прерывались смехом. Будто очнувшись, Третье Колесо боднул своего друга головой.

— Бо, — огрызнулся парень, бросая на него взгляд. Сразу после этого раздражение пропало с его лица, и он повернулся к Цукишиме, выглядя невероятно неуверенным. Цукишима даже представить не мог, о чем тот думает. Ему нужно было немедленно все объяснить, чтобы избежать недопонимания.

— Мне очень жаль, если это кажется безумным, но я приехал сюда за клубничным пирогом, моим любимым, и забыл свой кошелек. Если бы я смог уговорить кого-нибудь притвориться моим парнем, получил бы пирог бесплатно, потому что он бесплатный для пар, — объяснил Цукишима. Он понял, как эгоистично это звучит, и нерешительно добавил:  
— …я поделюсь, конечно.

Цукишима благоразумно не упомянул, что хотел поделиться только двумя кусочками.

Возможно.

Глаза незнакомца расширялись с каждым словом, сверкая под уличными фонарями, которые включили, когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом. Цукишиме все еще было ужасно холодно, и он знал, что с наступлением ночи ему станет только хуже, но его смущение хорошо справлялось с тем, чтобы сохранять щеки в тепле. Когда он уже приготовился к отступлению, парень перед ним удивил его, растянув губы в улыбке и громко рассмеявшись. Этот звук заставил Цукишиму подпрыгнуть. Он был неожиданным, резким и в целом неприятным. А еще совсем не соответствовал внешности парня.

— Ох, чувак. Ладно, я смогу с этим справиться, — прохрипел Третье колесо. Он сделал вид, что вытирает уголки глаз, хотя Цукишима был почти уверен, что настоящих слез там не было, и затем перевел лукавый взгляд на пару, стоящую рядом с ним. — Вы же не подстроили это, да?

— Я _хотел бы_! — воскликнул Бокуто, проходя вперед, когда очередь сдвинулась. Он взволнованно повернулся к своему парню. — А может это сделал Кейджи?

Самый спокойный, Кейджи судя по всему, покачал головой.

— Я никогда его не встречал, — сказал он. В следующее мгновение Цукишима поймал взгляд Третьего Колеса.

— Ну тогда ладно. Я принимаю твое предложение, — сказал он, улыбаясь так широко, что в уголках глаз появились морщинки. — Могу я узнать имя своего парня?

Было странно слышать, как незнакомый человек называет его своим «парнем». Но в этом и была вся суть, подумал Цукишима.

— Цукишима, — ответил он, немного неловко отставая, когда очередь снова сдвинулась.

— Я Куроо Тетсуро, — представился Третье Колесо. От Цукишимы не укрылся тот факт, что сам он назвал только свою фамилию, тогда как Куроо охотно поделился своим именем. — Это Бокуто Котаро и Акааши Кейджи. Полагаю, мы сейчас на двойном свидании.

— Приятно познакомиться! — радостно вставил Бокуто.

— Только _ты_ попадаешь в такие ситуации, — протянул Акааши, довольно раздраженно взглянув на Куроо.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что милый блондинчик подошел ко мне, а не к тебе, — ответил Куроо, отвечая на взгляд Кейджи ухмылкой. Цукишима скрыл свое удивление, когда его назвали «милым».

— Эй! — закричал Бокуто. — У него нет причин завидовать, ведь у него есть я!

Бокуто выпятил свою грудь, будто обороняясь и Акааши посмотрел на него взглядом, полным любви. У Цукишимы было такое чувство, что они оба уже давно вместе.

— Я лишь хочу узнать, — сказал Акааши, направляя разговор к другой теме, — из всех людей, зачем спрашивать именно _этого_?

Цукишима нашел забавным то, что Акааши относился к Куроо так, словно тот был камешком, найденным в обуви. Поэтому он мог вернуться к сухим, поддразнивающим шуткам, чувствуя, что ему становится комфортнее в присутствии этого парня.

— Явное третье колесо, — сказал Цукишима, пожав плечами. Челюсть Куроо отвисла, и смех Бокуто эхом отскочил от соседних зданий.

— …я больше не буду с вами тусоваться, — надулся Куроо.

— Бро, нет! — воскликнул Бокуто, не переставая смеяться.

— Как видишь, его личность совсем не соответствует его внешности, — сказал Акааши.

— Да, я заметил, — ответил Цукишима, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Акааши внезапно начал выглядеть невероятно самодовольным, и Цукишима осознал, что тот только что заставил его признать привлекательность Куроо. Может быть, ему не следует так расслабляться в присутствии Акааши.

Если Куроо и заметил это, то ничего не сказал.

— Ладно. Давайте не будем превращать это в высмеивание Куроо, — сказал Куроо, бросая им игривый взгляд, прежде чем посмотреть на Цукишиму. — Расскажи мне побольше об этом бесплатном пироге, ради которого мы начали встречаться.

Цукишима приподнял брови.

— …вы в очереди не за ним? — спросил он. Трое парней переглянулись.

— На самом деле мы просто проходили мимо и захотели остановиться, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь горячего, — объяснил Бокуто.

— Я не очень люблю сладкое, — добавил Акааши, что сразу обидело Цукишиму, но он решил не комментировать это.

— Разве здесь нет… кучи других мест, где можно выпить? — спросил Цукишима, не добавляя «без огромной очереди» в конце. Вероятно, он был немного предвзят, но Цукишиме было действительно любопытно.

— Если тут такая длинная очередь, здесь должно быть неплохо, верно? — спросил Куроо, пожав плечами. — Хотя теперь, когда мы узнали, что вся очередь, вероятно, стоит только за тортом, я надеюсь, что напитки не так уж ужасны.

— Это так, — быстро сказал Цукишима. Если они решат не ждать, то он может попрощаться со своим драгоценным пирогом. — У них хороший горячий шоколад. Латте тоже.

— Я просто надеюсь, что у них неплохой кофе, — мечтательно сказал Акааши. Цукишима был совершенно уверен, что Акааши возьмет черный кофе. Эта мысль ужасала.

— Ну так что с пирогом? — снова спросил Куроо.

— Это бисквит со свежей клубникой и слоем чизкейка между ними. Вот.. — сказал Цукишима, прерывая свою речь, чтобы вытащить телефон и вывести изображение пирога на экран. Куроо подошел поближе, чтобы взглянуть, и воротники их пальто соприкоснулись. Цукишима внезапно осознал, как близко они стоят. Куроо присвистнул, насмотревшись.

— По-моему, выглядит очень вкусно, — сказал Куроо. Его улыбка стала шаловливой, когда он взглянул на Цукишиму сквозь темные ресницы. — Так что же мы им скажем? Это наш первый День святого Валентина или особая годовщина?

Цукишима сдвинулся настолько, чтобы их воротники перестали касаться друг друга, и экран его телефона потух.

— Нам не нужно говорить ничего кроме того, что мы пара и хотим бесплатный пирог, — осторожно ответил Цукишима.

— Нет. Не-а. Скучно, — ответил Куроо, качая головой. — Твой парень оригинальнее, чем это. Может быть, мы должны публично объявить заказ!

Смех Бокуто снова наполнил воздух, и даже Акааши захихикал. Цукишима искренне молился, чтобы это оказалось шуткой. Однако его пугало то, что он был совершенно уверен, что человек перед ним не лгал, когда называл себя оригинальным.

— Только если ты действительно _жаждешь_ , чтобы люди называли тебя идиотом, — отрезал Цукишима.

— Ауч, — фыркнул Куроо. — Не самое лучшее, что ты мог бы сказать своему медвежонку.

— Моему 'медвежонку' должно быть известно, что я не вежливый, — усмехнулся Цукишима, сморщив нос от абсурдности прозвища. Улыбка Куроо стала невероятно широкой.

— Отметил. Мой парень — плохой мальчик, — сказал Куроо, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать смех, когда сделал что-то нелепое бровями. Цукишима проигнорировал жар на щеках и прищурился на Акааши.

— Ты пытался предупредить меня, не так ли? — спросил Цукишима. Акааши осклабился и пожал плечами.

— Он настоящая боль в заднице. Поэтому и один, — заявил Акааши.

— Акааши, _почему_ ты меня ненавидишь? — простонал Куроо.

— Почему ты тот, кто ты есть? — немедленно ответили ему. Цукишима почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке.

— Как долго вы, парни, знаете друг друга? — спросил Цукишима, но не просто так. Как бы забавно ни было наблюдать за препирательствами Акааши и Куроо, Цукишима чувствовал, что должен помочь своему 'парню'. В конце концов, их план не сработает, если тот разозлится или рассердится. Однако ему и правда было интересно; он почти избавился от сковавшего его в начале напряжения и теперь чувствовал себя намного комфортнее в их компании. Бокуто и Куроо были громче, чем он предпочитал, но все же оказались неплохими парнями. Цукишима наслаждался общением, иногда позволяя себе небольшие улыбки. Он не мог не заметить, что Куроо становился оживленнее каждый раз, когда ему удавалось рассмешить Цукишиму.

Когда они, наконец, завернули за угол, Цукишима показал им рекламу того клубничного пирога и засунул руки в карманы, шевеля замерзшими пальцами. Было уже совсем темно, солнце давно зашло. Тротуары освещались только желтым светом уличных фонарей, и Цукишима был удивлен, что его дыхание еще не превратилось в пар. С другой стороны, он всегда был мерзлявым. Пока очередь медленно ползла, Акааши приклеился к боку Бокуто, пытаясь согреться. Цукишима немного завидовал. Он почти хотел воспользоваться этими фальшивыми отношениями и приблизиться к Куроо, но… он не мог. У него была гордость, и он был уверен, что патлатый будет вечно дразнить его из-за этого.

Пройдя через парадные двери, он почувствовал настоящее наслаждение. Мало того, что внутри было очень тепло, в воздухе также висел невероятный аромат кофе и сладостей. Цукишима глубоко вдохнул, и его рот наполнился слюной от одной мысли о любимом торте.

Его блаженство было прервано, когда Куроо начал снимать пальто… сразу после того, как они вошли. Независимо от того, насколько внутри было тепло, никто не мог успеть согреться _так_ быстро.

— _Почему_ ты снимаешь его? — Цукишима вздохнул. Куроо удивленно оглянулся.

— Здесь жарко! — ответил он, перехватив пальто. Без него Куроо казался стройнее. Он был одет в темно-бордовую футболку, которая хоть и была не очень обтягивающей, но определенно показывала, что парень был не таким тощим как Цукишима. Нет, в этих плечах определенно что-то было…

Цукишима заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Куроо — живой обогреватель, — сказал Бокуто.

— Я думаю, ты просто хочешь сказать, что я горячий, — ответил Куроо, высоко задрав подбородок.

— Самый горячий, — подмигнул Бокуто. Они оба стукнулись кулаками, будто делали это уже миллион раз. Акааши закатил глаза.

— Ну тогда ты не будешь против, если я тобой воспользуюсь, — сказал Цукишима. Он вынул руку из кармана и положил ее на шею Куроо. Он наслаждался теплом не больше миллисекунды до того, как Куроо вскрикнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, прикладывая свою руку к месту, которого коснулся Цукишима.

— Ты что, кубик льда? — обвиняюще вскрикнул он.

— Да, — ровно ответил Цукишима. Куроо нахмурился, рассматривая его, прежде чем подойти.

— Ладно, давай сюда свои руки, — сказал Куроо, протягивая свои. Цукишима приподнял бровь. — Ну же, медвежонок

Теперь, когда они были внутри, слащавое прозвище казалось слишком громким. Смущенный, упорно не смотрящий по сторонам, чтобы не видеть направленные на них взгляды, Цукишима протянул руки. Куроо немедленно сжал их в своих и начал растирать. Цукишима старался не краснеть, особенно когда Куроо склонился, чтобы подышать на них.

— Ладно, теперь я жив, — Цукишима проворчал, шевеля руками. Куроо улыбнулся ему, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Добро пожаловать в Кондитерский Дворец! Вы здесь за тортиком для пар? — поприветствовала их девушка за стойкой.

— Мы нет. Нам большой эспрессо и большой тыквенный латте с пряностями, — заказал Акааши, впервые за долгое время отлипший от Бокуто, чтобы вытащить свой кошелек.

— А что, если я хочу что-то другое, Кейджи? — надулся Бокуто. Акааши приостановился и посмотрел на него.

— Правда? — спросил он. Бокуто вытянул лицо, уставившись в меню.

— …неа, — сказал он с улыбкой. Акааши фыркнул и продолжил доставать деньги. Цукишима посмотрел на несколько занятых столиков, разглядывая клубничные тортики.

— Эй, я собираюсь занять тот столик. Похоже, они уходят, — сказал Бокуто, указывая пальцем в сторону.

— Соображаешь, Бо, — ответил Куроо. Не теряя ни секунды после того, как Акааши отошел, он заговорил, не дав девушке и рта раскрыть. — Привет! Мы здесь как раз за тортиком для пар.

Цукишима внезапно почувствовал на своей талии руку и изо всех сил постарался не выглядеть удивленным.

— Один бесплатный кусочек Клубничной Мечты дают только с покупкой любого напитка. Что вы хотите? — спросила девушка с веселой улыбкой. Цукишима моргнул, вскинув голову, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на рекламу. В углу белым шрифтом было четко написано «с покупкой напитка».

Вот дерьмо. Цукишима никогда не получал его бесплатно. Он не знал об этой маленькой детали.

— Ты говорил, что здесь неплохой горячий шоколад, верно? — спросил Куроо.

— Мм, да, — ответил Цукишима, чувствуя себя виноватым, потому что Куроо все-таки придется платить за него.

— Ну тогда дайте нам два больших горячих шоколада, — сказал Куроо. Цукишима моргнул.

— Два больших горячих шоколада и кусочек Клубничной Мечты. С вас двести девяносто йен, — сказала девушка. Когда Куроо потянулся за своим кошельком, Цукишима положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты не должен покупать и мне, — нерешительно сказал Цукишима. Куроо сверкнул улыбкой.

— Перестань быть таким упрямым и позволь мне хоть раз тебя побаловать, — ответил Куроо в своей манере.

— …тебе лучше быть осторожнее с тем, что ты говоришь. Я могу попросить чего-то большего, чем горячий шоколад, — сказал Цукишима.

— Вызов принят, — сказал Куроо со смешком, передавая деньги.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы мой парень принял такой вызов, — мечтательно сказала девушка за прилавком.

— Слышал? Тебе лучше быть милее со мной, — усмехнулся Куроо, и Цукишима снова был поражен тем, как удивительно хорошо на его лице смотрелась эта ухмылка. Он знал, что все это было фальшивым, но какая-то его предательская часть трепетала.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал трепет?

— Я подумаю, — ответил Цукишима, зная, что если он скажет что-нибудь еще, Куроо, вероятно, снова поднимет вопрос о «плохом парне». Пожалуйста, нет.

— И это благодарность за то, что я самый замечательный парень в мире, — драматично вздохнул Куроо. Девушка хихикнула, отдав сдачу и чек. Когда Куроо убрал деньги в кошелек, Цукишима понял, что это на этом всё. Он пришел сюда только за тортом, поэтому было логично забрать его и отправиться на ближайший вокзал. Сидеть за столиком с этими парнями казалось бессмысленным и навязчивым.

Цукишима упорно игнорировал разочарование, осевшее в груди. Он отошел от кассы, остановился в конце стойки у выдачи и повернулся к Куроо, который последовал за ним.

— Спасибо. Хотел бы я сам заплатить за этот шоколад, — сказал Цукишима, прислонившись к прилавку. Стоять в пальто теперь было жарко, но он не пытался его снять, полагая, что скоро придется возвращаться на холод.

— Горячий шоколад не такой уж дорогой. Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Куроо. Затем он кивнул на столик. — Бо занял место вон там.

Цукишима остался стоять на месте.

— Я просто дождусь заказа и пойду. Сегодня я уже достаточно вам помешал, — сказал Цукишима, качая головой. Куроо нахмурился в ответ.

— Ты ничему не помешал. Во всяком случае, ты сделал этот день довольно захватывающим, — сказал Куроо, его хмурый взгляд исчез. — На самом деле я не ожидал, что кто-нибудь вот так подойдет и спросит, есть ли у меня кто-то. Это самый прямой подкат, который я получал.

Цукишима фыркнул.

— Это точно не один из моих осторожных подкатов, — признался Цукишима.

— А ты обычно осторожный? Я бы хотел взглянуть на осторожного Цукишиму, — улыбнулся Куроо. В груди Цукишимы снова что-то затрепетало. Прежде чем он смог придумать ответ, принесли чей-то заказ.

— Большой эспрессо и большой тыквенный латте с пряностями!

Бокуто вскочил с места, которое занял, и подошел.

— Эй, Бо, помоги! — Куроо воскликнул, как только Бокуто подошел к ним и потянулся за напитками. — Цукишима хочет порвать со мной!

Бокуто поднял брови. Его взгляд метался между Куроо и Цукишимой, и его глаза вспыхнули.

— О нет! — Бокуто в изумлении ловил воздух ртом. — Чувак, ты не можешь так поступить! Не в День святого Валентина! Имей совесть!

Цукишима с каждым словом все больше паниковал. Некоторые посетители смотрели в их сторону.

— Ладно, хватит драматизировать! — прошипел Цукишима.

— Серьезно, он попытался уйти сразу после того, как я купил ему горячий шоколад. Я чувствую себя таким использованным, бро, — сказал Куроо дрожащими губами. Цукишиме захотелось его ударить.

— Что? — спросил Бокуто. Несмотря на прежний спектакль, он выглядел искренним. — Ну уж нет! Посиди с нами, Цукишима-сан!

Ну правда, двое против одного это нечестно. Еще и Акааши начал поглядывать на них с любопытством.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сдался Цукишима, поднимая руки. Ему не нужно было срочно куда-то идти, да и особых причин уходить не было. На самом деле он неплохо проводил время, но…

— Ну давай, — настаивал Куроо, сжимая рукав его пальто и направляя к столику. В конце концов он повесил это пальто на спинку стула, который оказался рядом с Куроо. Патлатый наклонился в сторону Цукишимы и, поджав губы, протянул руку:  
— Дай-ка мне свой телефон.

— Зачем? — спросил Цукишима, отклоняясь. Это мало что дало; Куроо последовал за его движением, сгибаясь практически пополам.

— Потому что я должен кое-что сделать.

— С моим телефоном?

— Да, — ответил Куроо. Рука, которую он протянул, отстранилась и исчезла за стулом. Цукишима напрягся, на мгновение подумав, что Куроо обнимет его за плечи. В последний момент он вспомнил, что телефон лежал в кармане, и затем Куроо отодвинулся, держа телефон двумя руками, как какую-то драгоценность. 

— Ха!

У Цукишимы не было сил протестовать. Ему только удалось подсмотреть, когда Куроо открыл список контактов. Он добавил свой номер и, к ужасу Цукишимы, дописал маленькое сердечко после своего имени.

— Я удалю это, как только верну телефон, — заявил Цукишима.

— Ах, но я сейчас пишу себе, так что у меня тоже будет твой номер. Я с радостью буду напоминать тебе о себе по нескольку раз в день, — заверил Куроо. Цукишима на самом деле имел в виду сердечко; он и не думал удалять номер Куроо. Хотя и не собирался его поправлять.

— Будь готов к куче кошачьих мемов, — прокомментировал Акааши. Цукишима раздраженно вздохнул.

— Ну это не самое худшее, что он мог бы прислать, — сказал Цукишима. Лицо Куроо засияло.

— Тебе нравятся коты? — спросил Куроо. Цукишима пожал плечами.

— По крайней мере больше, чем собаки.

— Дааа, — протянул Куроо, выглядя при этом чрезмерно довольным. — Еще одно очко Куроо! Выкуси, Яку!

Цукишима приподнял бровь, услышав новое имя, и Бокуто начал рассказывать о состязании между Куроо и другим их другом, Яку. Он едва успел закончить, как принесли их заказ.

— Я возьму, — сказал Куроо, вскакивая раньше Цукишимы. Он откинулся назад, глядя, как парень подходит к стойке. С опозданием он понял, что Куроо оставил телефон и быстро схватил его, принявшись стирать сердечко, пока Куроо не вернулся.

— Надеюсь, что ты сейчас не стираешь его номер, — сказал Бокуто с другого конца стола. Цукишима поднял голову, обнаружив, что парни осуждающе уставились на него. Это немного пугало.

— Нет. Он просто добавил тупое сердечко после своего имени, — застенчиво пробормотал Цукишима. Парни ухмыльнулись.

— Уверен, что не хочешь его оставить? — спросил Акааши, прежде чем сделать глоток своего богомерзко горького кофе. Цукишима демонстративно посмотрел на свой телефон, слишком агрессивно нажимая на значок «стереть».

— Должен признать, это выглядит потрясающе, — сказал Куроо, как только вернулся за столик, ставя на стол напитки и тортик. Цукишима тут же перевел на него взгляд, его рот наполнился слюной. Наконец-то. Он быстро схватил вилку и вонзил ее в уголок торта. Было достаточно грешно смотреть, как легко металл проникает в него, словно в облако.

— Потому что он _в самом деле_ потрясающий, — утверждал Цукишима, уверенный в этом еще до того, как кусочек коснулся его языка. Вкус наполнил его рот, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Опоздав, забыв свой кошелек, стоя на холоде, он все еще считал, что это стоило того.

— Момент истины, — драматично сказал Куроо, подцепив кусочек с другой стороны. Цукишима раскрыл глаза, увидев, какой большой кусок взял Куроо. Он не собирался так легко делиться с кем-то этим тортом.

И все же он понял, что следит за кусочком торта, словно ястреб. Ему необходимо было увидеть реакцию Куроо. Он смутно слышал, как Бокуто отбивал барабанную дробь по столу. Куроо медленно жевал, его брови нахмурились, словно концентрируясь на сложной математической задаче. Его горло дернулось, когда он проглотил, язык слегка облизнул губы.

— …эмм, — пожал плечами Куроо в конце концов. Цукишима понял, что выглядел обиженным, потому что Куроо начал смеяться, когда пересекся с ним взглядом. — Шучу, шучу. Мне нравится. Очень.

Ох.

В этот момент он почувствовал такое тепло, что забыл о недавнем холоде. Цукишима отвернулся от Куроо, чтобы съесть еще один кусочек. Возможно, это прогонит всех бабочек из его живота.

Затем Куроо съел одну из нарезанных клубничек.

— Больше ты ничего не получишь, — сказал Цукишима. Куроо застыл с открытым ртом, клубника зависла в нескольких дюймах от его рта.

— Что? Как скупо, — пожаловался Куроо.

— Они мои любимые.

— Я думал, что весь торт был твоим любимым.

— Верно. Ну тогда возьми последний кусочек.

— Извини? А кто купил тебе этот горячий шоколад? Кто твой парень мирового класса?

— Как ты сказал ранее, шоколад не такой уж и дорогой. И парень мирового класса позволил бы мне съесть весь пирог, — ответил Цукишима с улыбкой на губах. Глаза Куроо сверкнули и внезапно посмотрели куда-то позади Цукишимы.

— Эй, глянь! — воскликнул Куроо. Цукишима ошеломленно повернулся, чтобы увидеть… ничего. Он сразу понял, что его обманули, и обернувшись к Куроо увидел, как тот накалывает второй кусочек клубники на вилку.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Цукишима. Куроо выглядел предельно кротко, приложив руку к груди.

— Да я бы никогда. Я просто готовил для тебя кусочек, — Куроо вздохнул, протягивая вилку к лицу Цукишимы, как будто собираясь его покормить. Цукишима был уверен, что тот прикалывается, и игривость в его глазах это только доказывала. Парень вовсе не ждал, что Цукишима подыграет ему.

Он обязан был его разоблачить.

— Так _мило_ с твоей стороны, — саркастично отозвался он. Затем он наклонился вперед и сомкнул губы вокруг предложенной вилки, глядя в глаза Куроо с самодовольством, которое только усилилось, когда улыбка пропала с лица Куроо. Клубника была очень сладкой, а ее сок был таким же красным, как румянец, растекшийся по щекам Куроо.

…что?

О Боже, Куроо _в самом деле_ покраснел. Это сразу же заставило Цукишиму осознать, что он только что сделал, и, быстро взглянув на другой край стола, он захотел провалиться сквозь землю. Мало того, что Бокуто и Акааши видели это, так еще они были в общественном месте. Сколько еще людей видели, как Цукишима позволил кому-то покормить его?

Цукишима сделал глоток горячего шоколада, скривившись, когда тот обжег ему нёбо.

— …еще один кусочек, — сказал Цукишима, пытаясь избавиться от неловкости.

— …верно, — ответил Куроо. Он тихо прочистил горло:  
— …я возьму большой.

Цукишима не стал спорить.

Знать, что они все видели, было унизительно, однако Бокуто и Акааши быстро перевели разговор на другую тему, и Цукишима был им очень благодарен. Когда объявили, что пекарня закрывается, атмосфера в их компании стала прежней, хотя у Цукишимы так и не получилось выбросить из головы образ покрасневшего Куроо.

Ранее Куроо назвал это 'двойным свиданием'.

Это и правда казалось им.

Цукишиме хотелось, чтобы оно им было.

Очень.

В итоге они пошли к вокзалу вместе. Если Цукишима и прижался поближе к Куроо, это было исключительно ради тепла.

— Тебе на север или на юг? — спросил Бокуто, когда они вышли на платформу. Было довольно тихо, за исключением ребенка, плачущего недалеко, и людей, толпящихся тут и там.

— На юг, — ответил Цукишима.

— Ой, а мы на север, — надулся Бокуто. Цукишима мог признать, что тоже был разочарован.

— Ну, а пока мы ждем наши поезда… дадите свои номера? — спросил Цукишима, вытаскивая свой мобильник. Улыбки, которые ему послали, доказали, что это было правильным решением. — И я — Цукишима Кей.

Куроо быстро достал свой телефон, чтобы исправить.

Они остались вместе, бессмысленно и легко болтая. Цукишима глянул на Бокуто и Акааши, когда они склонились друг к другу, чтобы о чем-то пошептаться, и услышал звук приближающегося поезда. Первым пришел поезд на север.

Цукишима переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя тревогу. Что-то висело на кончике его языка, что-то, что он мог смело сказать, если бы только контролировал свою нервозность. Куроо все еще стоял рядом с ним, так близко, но так далеко. Парень, но фальшивый. Свидание, но притворное. Романтическое свидание, абсолютно случайное.

Нахуй это. У него была возможность замять это дело, обыграть как шутку, которая бы отлично вписалась в эту комичную ситуацию.

— Ты тормозишь, — пробормотал Цукишима, его губы выпустили немного пара. Куроо ненадолго задумался.

— Мм? — промычал Куроо. Пальцы Цукишимы смяли подкладку карманов, глаза уставились на рельсы, он слушал приближение поезда.

— …не должен ли парень мирового класса поцеловать меня на прощание? — пробормотал Цукишима снова. Он говорил тихо, потому что не хотел, чтобы Бокуто и Акааши подслушали, или потому что неловкость между ними слишком давила. В любом случае, поезд подъезжал к станции, и Цукишима напрягся в ожидании ответа.

— …я ведь действительно это сделаю, — ответил Куроо, достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно, несмотря на поезд, и сердцебиение Цукишимы ускорилось. Он приподнял уголки губ.

— …в этом-то и смысл, — сказал Цукишима с коротким смешком. Поезд остановился прямо перед ними, двери открылись.

— Ну тогда ладно! — сказал Куроо. Цукишима наконец набрался смелости и взглянул на него, пораженный широкой улыбкой, направленной на него. Он не был готов к объятиям, но принял их без вопросов. Рука Куроо легла в его собственную, и Цукишима решил, что Бокуто был прав. Куроо оказался необычайно теплым несмотря то, что так долго был на холоде. Но это перестало иметь какое-либо значение, когда Куроо приподнял его руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. 

— До скорого, медвежонок.

Цукишима должен будет заставить его придумать новое прозвище.

Но сейчас, вопреки здравому смыслу, это было невероятно очаровательно.

Как только поезд уехал, он вытащил свой телефон и допечатал сердечко рядом с именем Куроо.


End file.
